


In This Life, and the Next

by AgentPennyJuniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, It Kind of Looks Like a Happy Ending?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rose - Freeform, Sweet Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPennyJuniper/pseuds/AgentPennyJuniper
Summary: "I brought you a rose, it reminded me of you."





	

His eyes are cast up, staring into an endless icy blue, “I brought you a rose, it reminded me of you.”

“When I first saw you I thought I was dead, surely a beauty such as yours could only exist in Heaven. But Heaven doesn’t deserve you, I never thought I did either. Everyone cast us as tainted, something spoiled that could never do any good. Well, we proved them wrong, didn’t we? Every piece of my twisted life, my cracked existence, was made whole by you.”

Heaven’s tears fell onto his face as he spoke,”After Jess I never thought I would find someone to love, someone who I share my whole life with. Out of every being in existence, you are the only one I ever want unconditionally.” 

Sam places his hand against the young oak tree in front of him, “We’ll meet again in another life, Lucifer.”  
The rose is placed delicately at the base of the tree. Alongside it an iridescent feather is kissed, then placed neatly as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, hopefully it translates the way I'm hoping.


End file.
